


The Gift that Keeps On Giving

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO! Wonwoo, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Stripper! Mingyu, lol i added the 2nd part later, meanie, mingyu's idea of a gift is DICK, this is lowkey crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Wonwoo's best friend Soonyoung always gives his the best Christmas gifts. But when a tall boy wearing makeup and not much else knocks on his office door, Wonwoo begins to question his best friend's intentions.





	1. Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> lol merry slutty christmas and happy holidays i hope it's warmer where u live

Wonwoo had just finished waving goodbye to his secretary for the night when his cell phone started buzzing loudly at the corner of his desk.

He sighed, glancing out at the setting sun outside. Everyone would be home from work by now, kissing their spouses hello and enjoying a meal together. Some of them would be playing with their kids, sharing details about their day. But not him. Instead, he almost daily got a five o’clock phone call from his best friend.

“Hey, Soonyoung,” he said, answering the call. “what’s up?”

“Ah, you know, nothing much. Just spent the past few hours looking at pictures of hot shirtless men doing all sorts of things.” Soonyoung replied casually.

Wonwoo chuckled softly, shaking his head. He turned back to his computer and refreshed his email. “Didn’t you have work? Why were you watching porn all afternoon?”

“Excuse me! I wasn’t watching porn. I was educating myself on a wide variety of things.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, not even remotely phased by his friend’s antics. He was _not_ going to be asking what sort education Soonyoung had been receiving. “I’m sure you were. Anyways, are you still coming to my company Christmas party again this year? I need a final count by Friday.”

He could hear Soonyoung scoffing on the other end of the line at the question. “Yeah, I mean, it’s _your_ damn company, of course, I’m coming. But Won, I do think it’s kind of sad that you’re the boss and like a proper adult now and I’m _still_ your date for all your company parties.”

This wasn’t a new complaint from his best friend. Soonyoung had been voicing his disapproval of Wonwoo’s bachelor status for the past few years. But it wasn’t like Wonwoo _wanted_ to be single, it was just his work was a priority in his life. He had started up his own publishing company and played it smart and done well in stocks and could consider himself a successful businessman while still in his twenties.

He was a catch, it just was that the dates he went on never went anywhere. And if Wonwoo were to date someone, he wouldn’t want it to be a waste of time. He wanted to fall in love like anyone else, and well, that just hadn’t happened yet in his nearly thirty years. He considered himself a romantic, sure, but he didn’t think love a first sight was a thing either.

“You don’t have to be my _date_ ,” Wonwoo replied, updating the Christmas party’s attendance list. “I still want you to come. Everyone loves it when you come.”

“Yeah, that’s because they can’t believe that their stiff boss has such a hilarious and sexy best friend. My drunkenness is _always_ a highlight of those parties, don’t even deny it.”

Wonwoo laughed. “I wouldn’t even try to.”

“Back to the reason, I was calling. I have your gift picked out.”

That perked Wonwoo’s interest. Soonyoung was notorious for giving good gifts, whether they were something you really did need or something outlandish you didn’t _know_ you needed until you opened it. Wonwoo in all his years of friendship with Soonyoung had yet to be disappointed. “Oh? What is it? I’ve been a good boy this year.”

Soonyoung groaned. “Too good. Good is _boring_. And because I’m _not_ boring and _always_ on the naughty list, I’ve decided to send you your Christmas present early. So, do you want your present delivered to you at the office or home?” he asked with an eager squeal in his voice.

Wonwoo sighed, glancing again out of his office window, the sky was dark now, lit up now with the city lights. “Well, depends what it is, I guess. I’m still at work and probably am going to be till nine.” He pretended he didn’t hear Soonyoung’s disappointed sigh at the fact he would be working late again. “What is my present? Is it going to be a pain to bring home or easy?”

That made his best friend laugh. “Uh, I think you can use the present anywhere you like. Easy to move too, I guess. You call all the shots.”

“Well, deliver it to the office then. It will be nice having something to cheer me up when I’m drowning in all this paperwork.” Wonwoo said, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. It’d been a long day and it wasn’t ending any time soon. At least now he had something to look forward to tonight.

“Alright, I’ll have the arrangements made. Make sure the doors aren’t locked and stuff. I’ll give direction to your office.” Soonyoung said. “And I want you to keep an open mind when it arrives, okay? I think you’ll find you like it a lot. Trust me, I know your tastes.”

“Okay, whatever. Just stop being so cryptic and let me get back to my work.” Wonwoo replied exasperatedly, rolling eyes. “I’ll call and say thanks tomorrow.”

Soonyoung laughed at that, “I’ll be well deserving of those thanks. I love you, bye!”

“Bye.”

Wonwoo tossed his phone back to the corner of his desk. He had to finish reviewing a final report for this quarter and then make the final approvals of a book for publishing. It was his job was the boss to make sure these things got done, which meant that even though everyone else went home at five, he did not.

The time passed quickly enough. Wonwoo put on some Christmas music and tried to get into the festive spirit, even if he was the only one in the office and probably the entire building. It would make him feel a bit better when he opened his present from Soonyoung early, Christmas still many days away.

It was eight-thirty and Wonwoo had just made himself another cup of coffee, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach, and sat down at his desk when he heard a knock on his office door. He jumped a bit, startled despite waiting all evening for his present to be delivered. He quickly turned off his Christmas music and took a deep breath.

“Come in,” he called, running a hand through his hair again. It was getting long, he would have to find some time before the Christmas party to get it cut. He hoped the delivery person wouldn’t mind his dishevelled appearance. His suit jacket was long discarded, hanging over the back of his chair, and his blue tie was loose and a few of his shirt buttons undone. The sleeves of white shirt dress shirt were rolled up rather messily too, and he hoped it wasn’t too blatantly obvious he had been in the office for over twelve hours now.

The door opened and in stepped a young man in a leather jacket. He didn’t look much like a delivery person to Wonwoo.

“Are you Mr. Jeon?” he asked, smirking, taking a confident stride towards the desk.

“I am,” Wonwoo replied, looking the young man up and down doubtfully. In addition to the leather jacket, he was dressed in blue jeans that hugged his thighs sinfully with rather precarious rips revealing fishnets and tanned skin beneath. And then, there was the obvious, which was hard to ignore. The young man was tall and decently built, Wonwoo trying not to notice the way his clothes hugged his body. And he was handsome, almost unfairly so with a strong jaw and full lips.

“I’ve been told you’ve been a real nice boy this year, Mr. Jeon.” The young man said, unzipping his jacket to reveal an expanse of his toned golden stomach and the top of the fishnets ending in a black band around his waist. The only other thing he wore was a short, cropped plain black shirt. None of it did much to hide the boy’s fit supple body, if anything it enhanced it, providing a teasing glimpse of it all.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the sight. He had _not_ prepared for this.

The boy took the final few steps to the desk, grasping its edges in his hands and bending down to look evenly across it at Wonwoo. He was even prettier up close, his brown eyes haloed in warm shimmering tones of brown and lined in black. And gold highlighting the inner corners of his eyes and along his cheekbones, creating a glowing effect complimenting his already golden skin in an unearthly way.

“Don’t worry though,” the boy said, licking his lips and looking right at Wonwoo. “I’m a naughty boy.”

Right then, all of Wonwoo’s suspicions were confirmed. There was not a doubt in his mind now that this _was_ , in fact, the delivery. This boy _was_ his Christmas gift. Soonyoung _had_ gifted him a stripper for Christmas.

“Alright, I’m sure you’re a really sweet boy, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Wonwoo said, doing his best to keep a straight face.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows against his desk and letting his head drop. He was trying to keep his dignity and not openly sigh exasperatedly or burst out laughing. He couldn’t believe Soonyoung had broken his amazing gift streak by doing this. Even _this_ was a bit much for his best friend, and Wonwoo really was having a hard time keeping it together from both embarrassment and disappointed.

“What?” the boy’s voice had lost its low sultry tone and was now small and confused.

Wonwoo looked up, startled. He cleared his throat, sitting up straight again. “Look, I’m really sorry. My best friend has a poor sense of humour.”

The boy had stepped back from the desk and was looking at Wonwoo with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed red, even under the makeup. He looked horrified at this turn of events. “You don’t want me?”

“I’ll pay you, you don’t have to worry about that. I just won’t be needing your services. Though, I am sure you are quite capable.” Wonwoo said, rising from his desk and taking out his wallet and holding out a stack of bills out. “Consider it like a night off, okay?”

The boy stared at the money blankly, wrapping his arms across his bare torso tightly. He looked hurt almost, on top of embarrassed. And incredibly undressed for the season.

“Look, here, sit down.” Wonwoo went over and wrapped an arm around the boy, who was even taller than him, a first for Wonwoo. He helped the boy sit down on the leather sofa in front of the window. “Can I get you anything to drink? Some water? Tea?”

The boy shook his head slowly.

Wonwoo sighed, a bit lost. “What’s your name?”

“Mingyu.”

“How old are you, Mingyu?”

“Twenty-one.”

Wonwoo tried to remember what he had been doing at twenty-one. He’d have just graduated from university and would have still been living in that shitty apartment with the leaky taps with Soonyoung. Just a kid who thought they were an adult, but with nothing figured out.

“Have you eaten?”

Mingyu looked up at him, finally bringing him back. “What?”

“Have you eaten supper?” Wonwoo repeated. He looked at the watch on his wrist. “It’s almost nine and I was going to grab something to eat on my way home. Do you want to come?”

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Wonwoo told him, getting up and grabbing his suit jacket from his desk chair. “it’s the least I can do for you, okay?”

Mingyu looked at him, unsure.

Wonwoo picked up his winter coat from the back of the couch and held it out to the boy. It was cold out and he would need it more than Wonwoo. “Consider it like you’re doing me a favour. I don’t have to eat alone for once.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jeon,” he said softly, taking the coat and offering a tentative smile. “I would love to go to eat with you.”

“Come on, then,” Wonwoo said, heading for the door. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Soonyoung was going to laugh at him tomorrow. “this way, kid.”

He led Mingyu down the corridor and past some of the other offices of his employees. When they got to the elevator door, he pressed the down button and sighed, resigned to waiting.

“I’m not a kid,” Mingyu said quietly after a moment.

“What?”

Mingyu had his bottom lip out, frowning. “I said I’m not a kid. I’m an adult. Twenty-one.”

Wonwoo let out a soft laugh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re just a lot younger than me.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-eight,” Wonwoo answered him, elevator dinging its arrival. “I know, surprisingly young for having my own company. Still older than you, though.”

“Mr. Jeon!” A voice called from down the corridor and Wonwoo turned to see the long grey hair of Mrs. Kim, one of the night janitors waving at him.

“Shit,” Wonwoo cursed under his breath. “Have a good night, Mrs. Kim!” He called back, grabbing Mingyu’s arm and pulling him into the elevator with him.

It was too late though, Mrs. Kim, mother of three children older than Wonwoo himself, was racing as fast as she could towards them. She had been with the company since it had opened, starting as a shitty two-room office seven years ago - to now, where it occupied a large part of a corporate downtown skyscraper.

“Mr. Jeon!” She said again, pressing her hand against the elevator door to stop it from closing. “I just wanted to say thank you for remembering me and my family this Christmas. I loved the card and gift basket. You always remember I love tangerines.”

Wonwoo let out a soft sigh and couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. “Of course. You’ve been with me since the beginning and it’s the season of giving, I would never forget you.”

Mrs. Kim beamed up at him, then her gaze flickered to Mingyu. She lifted a brow questioningly. “Ah, I should not keep you, Mr. Jeon. You have company. Have a good night, stay warm.” Her eyes went to Mingyu’s scandalously ripped jeans and fishnets and then back up, giving a polite smile. “Happy holidays.”

“You as well,” Wonwoo said, waving as the elevator doors closed.

“She seemed nice,” Mingyu said after a long moment.

“She is.”

“Were you embarrassed by me? I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo shook his head, looking up at the other boy. It was almost unnerving how Mingyu was taller than him, he literally had never met anyone who was. But the boy didn’t carry himself like a tall person normally would. His head was down, and his arms were wrapped around himself, almost like he was trying to make himself smaller.

“No, I wasn’t embarrassed-”, he paused, trying to find the right words and not offend the boy and not lie either. “It’s just I’ve known Mrs. Kim for a long time and if she thinks I have a…” Wonwoo searched for the word. “ _special friend_ , I’m sure half the company will know about it by noon tomorrow.”

Mingyu looked up at him, face lightening in understanding. “Oh. Would that be so bad, though?”

“No, I guess it wouldn’t.”

He didn’t want to explain to a stripper, no matter how beautiful and unconventionally soft-hearted, that he hadn’t been on a successful date in ages or a relationship in years.

The elevator door finally opened to the ground level and they stepped out together. Wonwoo, if he was being honest with himself, didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but he had committed to it now.

“Come on,” he said, leading Mingyu out of the building and waving down a passing cab. It was bitterly cold out, the clouds above low, holding in the city’s light. If it was any other time of the year than a few days before Christmas, he would have suggested they walk, but it was far too cold for that. “I’ll show you my favourite restaurant.”

He opened the door of the cab and gestured for Mingyu to get in. He looked surprised by the gesture, his cheeks quickly colouring and a small smile appearing. “Thanks.”

Wonwoo got in after him, quickly giving the address. It was surprisingly easy to make Mingyu blush, he wasn’t what was typically expected from a stripper. But hell, what did he really know about strippers?

When the cab stopped a few minutes later, he got out, dragging Mingyu along with him. The restaurant was tiny, shoved in the underneath of a strip of weird niche boutiques. It was owned by a young couple, the wife of which had published a fairly successful children’s book with Wonwoo’s company.

“What is this place?” Mingyu asked, following him down the steps.

“This is where I eat basically every night I work late,” he supplied, opening the door. “trust me, it’s good.”

“Mr. Jeon!” the friendly voice of Mrs. Oh greeted them. She was a tiny woman, a few years older than Wonwoo and one of the kindest people he had ever met.

“Good evening,” he replied, running a hand through his hair. “how are you?”

“Good, good. Busy with the holidays, my family is in town, actually. We have exciting news and, well,” she paused and put a hand on her stomach.

“Congratulations!” Mingyu gasped, face lighting up.

Wonwoo chuckled at the boy’s reaction, nodding his head. “Yes, congratulations. That’s very exciting news indeed.”

The Oh’s had been wanting children for as long as Wonwoo had known them, this was exceptionally good news, especially this time of year. He would have to make sure he shared the news around the office when it was time, everyone would be excited to put together a gift.

“Thank you,” she grinned back. “but with this news and my family being here for the holidays, I’m afraid we’ve changed our closing time to nine until the new year.”

Wonwoo pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was ten to.

“Can we just get some soup to go then?”

“Yes, of course. Miyeok Guk? Yukgaejang? Honghap Tang?”

He didn’t know what Mingyu liked but wanted to keep it easy. “No seafood for me, remember?” He glanced at the other boy. “Meat okay? Spicy?”

“Both are good.” Mingyu let out a little chuckle, lips pulling back to reveal prominent canines and crooked bottom teeth. Wonwoo’s mind momentarily halted, his sole thought being: _thank god he’s not totally perfect_. “I like all sorts of meat and to keep it spicy.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “We’ll get the first two. We can share.”

Mrs. Oh nodded and head into the kitchen.

“I love babies,” Mingyu said suddenly. “kids are amazing. The magic of the world is so real to them, it’s so wholesome.”

He nodded, slightly taken aback by this confession. “Yeah, I agree. Christmas and holidays seem so much better when you’re a kid, all the colourful lights and decorations, snowball fights, presents, family.”

“I hope I can give that to some kid, one day.”

Wonwoo laughed, putting an arm around Mingyu. “You’re young, still plenty of time for that type of stuff. Start worrying about the clock when you’re my age and your best friend’s idea of a Christmas gift is some impossibly hot young stripper with thighs like sex and sinful eyes.”

He laughed even harder, face scrunching up at the shade of red Mingyu’s cheeks and ears turned.

“Stop,” Mingyu whined softly, covering his face with his hands. He tried to step away from Wonwoo, but he held Mingyu tight. “this isn’t what I’m paid to do.”

“No,” he agreed. “but I’m still not quite sure how you got that job besides your looks. You don’t seem…committed to selling it.”

“It’s a long story,” Mingyu said softly, peaking out at Wonwoo between his fingers. “I’m fine when people don’t tell me to stop.”

Wonwoo was trying to process that information, cataloging it into what he little he understood of this boy he had just met. Mingyu was interesting, hell, if he had to credit Soonyoung for one thing, it would definitely be knowing how to pick them (strippers?).

“Here are your soups,” Mrs. Oh reappeared, with a bag.

Wonwoo quickly paid, thanking her again. It was just nine o’clock, so she followed them to the door.

“Hey,” she said whispered, pulling Wonwoo back a moment. There was a curious look on her pretty face. “Who is your friend? He’s very handsome.”

“He’s a bit of a dork,” he whispered back, but cracked a grin anyway. “don’t worry about it. Have a good Christmas. Happy holidays.”

She frowned back at him, knowing he was holding back. “Happy holidays!” she replied, loud enough to make Mingyu turn back and wave.

“She thinks you’re very handsome,” he said, joining Mingyu on the sidewalk. He looked to the bag of soup in the other boy’s hand. “Where do you want to eat this then? My place is only a few blocks from here if you want to go there. I don’t know what you’re comfortable with, or if that’s like against your work policy or something, sorry, I don’t know how this works-”

“Your place is fine,” Mingyu replied blush returned, though whether it was from Mrs. Oh’s compliment or Wonwoo’s rambling it was unclear. “I don’t think you’re going to murder me or anything, Mr. Jeon.”

“Ugh, you make me sound so old. Call me Wonwoo.” He said, leading the way to his apartment. He glanced behind him, and Mingyu was just standing there, grinning stupidly, teeth on display. He grabbed the boy’s hand, it was warmer than Wonwoo’s own. “Come on, it’s too cold for this.”

“Okay, Wonwoo.”

They had gone a block when he realized they were still holding hands, and Mingyu still had that stupid grin on while wrapped warmly in Wonwoo’s winter coat. It was bizarre, he tried to think of the last person he’d held hands with. He came up blank. Maybe Soonyoung when he was drunk? God, his life really was a bit pathetic.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu said softly, stopping. He was grinning, looking up at the sky. “it’s snowing!”

Around them, fat white snowflakes were indeed slowly beginning to fall. They danced around the two of them, who stared in wonder and glee. Wonwoo couldn’t remember the last time it had snowed, and he had gotten to enjoy it. And he’d never enjoyed it like this – holding a pretty boy’s hand days before Christmas.

“It’s a miracle,” he said, laughing.

He watched as a snowflake descended onto Mingyu’s nose, then slowly melted disappearing into a cold water-droplet. The younger boy stared around him in childlike wonder, and something twisted inside Wonwoo. He could see Mingyu with kids, running in the snow, laughing and playing.

 “Come on, we’re almost there,” Wonwoo said, a sudden gust of mind-blowing. Regardless of how beautiful the snow was, he was wearing only his suit jacket and it was damn cold out.

“Wow, your building is fancy,” Mingyu commented, following him inside.

Wonwoo shrugged. It was fancy, much nicer than any of his friend’s places. The only reason he had agreed to it was that Soonyoung liked it the gym and dance studio it had. His best friend used both facilities more than Wonwoo ever did, even if they didn’t live together anymore. And he didn’t mind paying a bit more for a place to live, he had the money do it.

“Stop gawking, the soups getting cold,” he teased Mingyu while waving to the security man who sat at the front desk. He was staring at Mingyu who was still holding his hand. So, what? Let them stare, he decided, stepping into the elevator.

He led the other boy to his apartment, fumbling with the keys for a moment before managing to open the door. Wonwoo stepped in and turned on the lights, then took off his shoes and headed to the kitchen.

“Just let me get some spoons…” he set the soups on the counter. Then he quickly shed his suit jacket, tossing it across a barstool in front of his kitchen island and then began to dig for utensils.

Mingyu sat down on one of the bar stools, looking around nervously. He had taken off Wonwoo’s winter coat and his leather jacket, leaving him in the cropped black tee exposing his midriff.

Wonwoo should have been expecting it, accustomed to some degree, but he still paused at the sight, his gaze lingering. “Do you know what soup you want?” he managed, averting his eyes up to meet Mingyu’s own. The makeup really was pretty, shimmering around his eyes drawing you in.

“I liked your idea of sharing?” he replied timidly, spinning in the stool slightly side to side. “if that’s okay?”

“Uh, yeah, for sure.”

He grabbed the spoons and chopsticks and went to the other side of the island and took the seat next to Mingyu’s. He removed the lids of the containers, inhaling deeply as the rich aromas of steam were released into the air.

“Here, try this,” Wonwoo took a spoonful of the beef and seaweed soup and carefully brought it Mingyu’s mouth. He looked at him with wide eyes, slowly opening his mouth.

“Mhmm.”

“It’s good, right?” Wonwoo took another spoonful and brought it to his mouth. “Mhmm. Fuck it’s hot.”

That made Mingyu laugh, high and carefree. He looked at Wonwoo, still smiling. “Thanks for this.”

“Not a problem. It’s nice not having to eat alone for once.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” Mingyu asked, grabbing his own spoon and taking a bite of the spicy beef and vegetable soup.

Wonwoo hated this question and had spent most of his adult life avoiding it. “No. Too busy with work I guess.”

“You are like…the boss, right?”

“Yeah, I started the company when I was about your age and have basically not stopped working since.”

Mingyu’s dark brows furrowed slightly. They had to be filled in with makeup, Wonwoo thought, too perfect.

“And your company is super successful?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “I mean, we do well. We’re in the top five publishing companies here in South Korea, but the projected aim is for second place next year-”

“Okay, so shit, you’re _really_ successful.” Mingyu leaned back, looking at Wonwoo anew. “And you’re twenty-eight, loaded but humble, good looking, and a nice person. Tell me why you’re single again?”

Wonwoo sighed, looking down. Unfortunately for him, down also meant Mingyu’s thick golden thighs covered in fishnets and trying to escape ripped jeans. “Who are your normal clients? What is your typical call? Bachelorette parties?”

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Did you ever stop to think, wow, a young professional guy. Hey, that’s unusual.”

Mingyu shook his head, his previously perfectly styled hair that had been pushed back from his forehead was falling into his eyes. A less refined look, still attractive.

“I don’t have a girlfriend because I don’t like women,” Wonwoo said, bracing himself for whatever reaction was coming, whether it be disgust or confusion or just revelation. Not many people knew this fact about him, and he was still wary of responses.

“Oh,” Mingyu said, voice high, shocked.

“Not like, romantically at least. I mean; besides Soonyoung I think all the most important people in my life are women.”

Mingyu was chewing on his bottom lip, brows furrowed again as if he was thinking very hard. That, or trying to keep from saying something rude. Wonwoo hoped it wasn’t he later, he thought he had made a friend.

“You know why I do this work?” he asked finally.

Wonwoo shook his head.

“It’s because I get to dress up like this and wear makeup in public. I get to have fun and not have to worry about what people think about me because I’m just doing my job. If they disapprove, I can just shake my head and laugh it off, say it’s for money. I mean, it is. Taking my clothes off for strangers has basically put me through culinary school.” He paused, looking up at Wonwoo again. His dark eyes looked at him hopefully. “I get to be myself. At least, a part of myself that I can’t explore outside of my bedroom the rest of the time.”

Wonwoo wasn’t sure what to make of this sudden candor, or what to say in response. He just nodded his head slowly, trying to show he didn’t mind Mingyu’s unconventional life choices.

“I’m gay, too, you idiot.”

“Oh.”

Things were clicking into place in Wonwoo’s mind, gears aligning. He suddenly also felt much to close to the other boy, and like he had already cross several boundaries between the hand-holding and spoon-feeding.

“So, the answer to why am I single is the gay thing.” He said finally, only to fill the silence. “I can have everything but love and a family,” he added sardonically. “And it doesn’t bother me usually, I mean, I have really amazing friends and family. It’s just that this time of year when everyone is with their families and most of my friends have kids, I don’t know. It gets to me a bit. Sorry, you didn’t sign up for this. Enjoy your food.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mingyu said quickly, reaching out and putting a hand on his thigh. “I get it.”

Wonwoo looked at the other boy, still too young to really comprehend his level of resignation on the subject. Too handsome, too pretty to throw away his future to one like Wonwoo’s, filled with work and friends, but never someone to truly love or a family to call his own.

“Look, all I’ve ever wanted was to have kids. And when I realized I could never do it…the traditional way, I got really upset.” Mingyu’s dark eyes shone with unfallen tears. “There’s such as stigma about adoption here, family meaning everything, shaping who you are. But the older I get, the more I realize it’s the people around you who are your family, regardless of blood. It’s who loves you, who looks after you, who shares your jokes and teaches you lessons.”

“I’d never thought of it like that,” Wonwoo admitted after a moment, letting it sink in. “I mean, you have a point.”

Mingyu bit his lip, removing his hand from Wonwoo’s thigh. “Sorry, it’s just…something I care a lot about. I don’t think you can just dismiss your future. You’re still young, you still have lots of time.”

He nodded. Wonwoo never knew he could learn so much, have his perspective shifted so much by a stripper he’d just met a few hours ago. No, he couldn’t think of Mingyu as just as a stripper, that was terrible. He was a person, a kind and thoughtful young man.

“Look, it’s getting late.” The time on his phone read almost midnight. “I can call you a cab or you can stay the night in my spare room. I don’t mind either way.”

Mingyu yawned as if the reminder of the time triggered his fatigue. “Yeah, I’ll probably fall asleep in a cab if I leave now. You don’t mind me staying?”

“No, it’s fine.” He stood, heading towards his bedroom. “Let me find you some clothes to sleep in.”

“You don’t like my outfit?” Mingyu asked, following him into the bedroom. “It is rather brash,” he laughed, “my roommate, Minghao actually picked it out for me. We get like brief client descriptions and like general requests, and the one your friend apparently submitted was like, young businessman wants a slutty bad boy. Christmas puns encouraged.”

Wonwoo groaned, shaking his head. “Soonyoung is such an ass. But, hey, I mean, you really did nail the slutty bad boy thing.” He looked over Mingyu once again, committing this final look from the jeans and fishnets up to his waist and the crop top to the makeup and hair, because it was disappearing after this. No more golden-toned skin, no more legs and torso for days.

“You really do like it, don’t you?” Mingyu asked, smirking. The confidence he had initially had walking into Wonwoo’s office was returning at this revelation. “And to think I was worried earlier you didn’t like me! You are just too polite and well mannered.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, trying to focus on digging through a drawer for some clean shorts that would fit the other boy.

“Come here,”

He looked up and saw Mingyu standing beside the bed, hip out and a hand behind his back. His eyes were hooded and locked on Wonwoo.

“What?”

“Come here,” he said again, smiling.

Wonwoo got up, shorts in hand and walked over, confused. “What do you want?”

“Sit down, Mr. Jeon,” Mingyu said, pushing Wonwoo down onto the bed. “It’s time for your Christmas present.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, and he looked up at the boy in front of him. This wasn’t good. At all. Mingyu was too good looking and dressed too much like a wet dream for Wonwoo to make it out of this scenario with any dignity.

“I’ve been told you’ve been a good boy, all year long.” Mingyu was swaying his hips side to side, the muscles in his stomach moving with the motion. “luckily for you, I’m a real naughty boy.”

Wonwoo stifled a laugh, cursing Soonyoung for his inclusion of the Christmas themed request. Why did he have to go and make Christmas nasty?

“Do you want to unwrap your gift, Mr. Jeon?” Mingyu asked, squatting down in front of Wonwoo. He wondered how those jeans were staying together, they really were just pieces of fabric barely holding on. “I’ve already begun.”

“I think…I’ll let you do it,” Wonwoo said, trying not to laugh and not stare at the same time.

Mingyu rose again and began to sway some more, half dancing, half just rolling his body. All of it was too much, and then, he lifted his tiny shirt and discarded it on the floor in one easy motion.

Wonwoo’s eyes grew even wider. “You have a nipple piercing?” he choked out, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Yeah, only one because it hurt like a bitch and I refuse to get the one other done,” Mingyu replied, trying his best to keep sexy. It was mostly working.

“Fair enough.”

Mingyu continued to dance, smirking at Wonwoo as his hands travelled down his tan body, stop on the zipper of his jeans. He lifted a brow and undid the button, eyes locked on Wonwoo’s as if half teasing half testing to see what he’d do.

“Can I take a seat, sir?”

Wonwoo realized the boy wasn’t going to stop, and hell, he was kind of invested in this striptease now. So, he nodded.

Mingyu reached out and touched Wonwoo’s lips, dragging a thumb across them. Then, his hands were moving everywhere, slowly mapping Wonwoo’s body in purposeful touches. Down his arms and chest, his thighs, his neck. Finally, swung a leg and sat on Wonwoo, straddling him.

He began moving his hips against Wonwoo’s slowly, biting his lip in concentration as he unbuttoned Wonwoo’s white dress shirt.

Wonwoo’s hands somehow found their way to the boy’s backside, holding him close, moving along with Mingyu’s rhymic movements. He was half hard in his dress pants by now and felt less embarrassed by the fact he could feel Mingyu’s own hardness pressing forcefully against his jeans.

“Sir?” Mingyu whispered sultry voice dropped a bit, letting in some more genuine softness that Wonwoo had come to realize was in the boy’s nature.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Wonwoo’s breath hitched, he hadn’t been expecting that. _Fuck_ , he hadn’t signed up for that. Still, was he in the position to refuse? When was the last time he had kissed someone and meant it? And he didn’t think Mingyu was doing this as part of his job, part of Wonwoo knew this was something else, of the boy’s own volition. He _wanted_ a kiss.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo breathed, reaching up and cupping Mingyu’s face in his hands, slowly connecting their lips.

He meant for it to just be one, but Mingyu was pushing him back against the bed, deepening the kiss. Wonwoo kissed him back, feeling the boy’s tongue in his mouth, the taste of his kiss.

Mingyu was still determinedly rocking his hips against Wonwoo’s, reaching up and taking a handful of his too-long hair. He gasped, and Wonwoo realized he was in so much fucking trouble.

He wrapped his legs around Mingyu and pulled him down, flipping so Wonwoo was above him with a sly smile. “I thought you were supposed to strip,” he said, voice low and rough. “Can I?”

Mingyu’s face was flushed as he nodded eagerly.

The button to his jeans was already undone, so all Wonwoo had to do was unzip and pull.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “do you always go to work with no underwear on? Just fishnets?”

Mingyu’s blush darkened, “the jeans were so tight I had to.”

“Fuck, you’re too much.” Wonwoo shook his head, leaning down and kissing the other boy again. Wonwoo reached a hand to touch the hardness between Mingyu’s thighs as he kissed down his golden neck slowly, listening to the increasingly loud whimpers and moans. His mouth found purchase on the little piece of mental on Mingyu's nipple, sucking it softly.

“ _Please_ ,” Mingyu groaned after a few minutes, his chest was heaving and covered in sweat. He was leaking into Wonwoo’s hand and tears had smeared his makeup. “ _I’m so close, please.”_

“Come, then,” Wonwoo said, finishing him off.

Mingyu did with a loud moan, throwing his head back and arching up into Wonwoo’s touch. He collapsed back onto the bed, breathing slowing, and smiled softly up at Wonwoo.

“I thought I was the gift, not you.”

“You are the gift, trust me,” Wonwoo replied, wiping some of the smeared makeup away with his thumb. “Go shower, okay?”

Mingyu frowned, sitting up. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about, kid.”

“Not a kid.” Mingyu pouted. “Really, I want to. Let me-”

Wonwoo shook his head. “Not tonight, okay?”

Mingyu got up slowly, a mess in only his dirtied fishnets and grabbed the clothes that had been set out and headed to the bathroom, giving a confused look as he went in.

It wasn’t like Wonwoo didn’t want to let him finish him off, hell it wasn’t like Wonwoo didn’t want to fuck him senseless, but it just wasn’t right. He didn’t want to have to buy, or worse yet, have Soonyoung buy him some stranger’s love for the night. No matter how hot and sweet and wonderful they seemed. He wanted something genuine, something that would last.

So, with that in mind and the sound of the shower running, he quickly undid his own belt and shoved a hand down his trousers, trying to make record time.

When Mingyu stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, Wonwoo was in bed, cleaned up and in fresh clothes.

“Hey,” Mingyu said softly, hovering in Wonwoo’s clothes by the bathroom door. He looked younger without the makeup, innocent. He looked less refined and more human, more just…like a boy. One Wonwoo could have a crush on.

“Hi,” he smiled softly, sitting up. “you find everything okay?”

“Yeah, thanks for the clothes. And the shower. And the food and everything.” Mingyu rambled awkwardly, the confidence from earlier gone again. He took a step toward the hallway. “I guess I’ll be going to bed then, thanks.”

“You can stay here,” Wonwoo said, “with me. If you want.”

Mingyu turned back, looking at him uncertainly. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

He climbed in next to Wonwoo, the shy smile on his face. “I mean it. Thanks.”

His dark eyes were less intimidating now, less sultry and more innocent. He looked at Wonwoo like he was the only thing _to_ look at, and he wondered if Mingyu knew how unfairly beautiful he was in all the little perfect ways.

“Can I ask you something?” Wonwoo asked.

“Of course.”

“This is a bit unconventional and don’t feel any pressure to say yes, but uh, would you want to go to my Christmas party with me? The one my company hosts? It’s this coming weekend.”

Mingyu’s face lit up, and he nodded. “Yeah, sure. I mean, if you want me to.”

“How many times am I going to have to tell you,” Wonwoo teased. “ _I’m sure_.”

❄ ❄ ❄

Wonwoo woke warm in his bed with his arms around Mingyu. It was almost nine, he was going to be late arriving at the office. Which was okay, he was the boss after all. But he still had plenty of work to do, and deadlines to meet before the end of the year.

He reluctantly climbed out of bed and into the shower and sighing as the hot water hit his body. He washed quickly, then ventured back into his bedroom where Mingyu laid, still fast asleep. Wonwoo would let him sleep, the kid deserved it.

He dressed and quickly wrote a note, leaving it by the bedside table for Mingyu to find when he finally woke up.

 

_Good morning,_

_I had to go to work and didn’t want to wake you, sleeping beauty._

_Remember, my Christmas party is this Saturday at 6 pm._

_Text me, or call. Xxx xxx xxx_

_-Wonwoo_

 

When he finally arrived at work it was past ten, and his secretary gave him a questioning look.

“Good morning, Mr. Jeon,” she said cordially, following him into his office with a coffee. She set it down at his desk and stood waiting as he set down his briefcase and removed his winter coat which still smelt like Mingyu. “You had a few calls already this morning, but nothing major. I forwarded you the messages already.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, sitting down at his desk. “How is the Christmas party planning going? Everything is arranged?”

She nodded. “Yes, everything is in order. The final attendance count will be in this evening.” She paused, smiling knowingly at him. “I see you added Mr. Kwon to the guest list as confirmed again this year. Is he to be your only guest?”

Wonwoo looked up at her and sighed. “No. Who told you?”

She broke out into a happy smile. “Oh, Mrs. Kim mentioned something to one of the security guys who’s sweet on me, despite knowing I’m married. I heard you were seen leaving late with a special someone. Terribly handsome.” She laughed. “But I am glad to hear that, Mr. Jeon. It’s good for you.”

Wonwoo shook his head. He _knew_ Mrs. Kim, god bless her heart, couldn’t keep a secret. Oh well. “Yes, I will add my guest to the list. That’s all for now, thanks.”

She smiled again as she shut his office door. Everyone, of course, would be talking about Mr. Jeon’s date for the Christmas party by lunch, making speculations on who the other man was and what he looked like. It was exciting news, most of the close workers knew of Wonwoo’s preferences, and for some, it took an adjustment period for them to accept it. But they knew Wonwoo, knew he was kind and hard working. They wanted him happy, and this news was as much of a Christmas gift to them as it was to Wonwoo himself.

At noon Wonwoo decided it was time to call Soonyoung.

He was laughing when he answered the call. “Hey, did you like my present?”

“He was absolutely a charming, thank you,” Wonwoo said, rolling his eyes. “You definitely made the right choice. All your time online was worth it.”

Soonyoung squealed into the phone. “At first, I was like, no, this is a bad idea. And then I was like fuck it, Wonwoo deserves something good this year. Good as in a tall thick piece of beautiful man. How was the Christmas part of the gift? Did he tie you up with a festive ribbon?”

“No,” Wonwoo chuckled, “but he did seem to think that I had been a good boy this year, and luckily he hadn’t.”

“Ooo, that’s good.” Soonyoung said, “I should take notes.”

“You’re disgusting.” He laughed, “keep your horny hands off Christmas.”

“Look, I got to go. But I’m glad you liked your present. I’ll see you on Saturday night at the party, okay?”

“See you then, love you.”

“Bye!”

❄ ❄ ❄

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Mingyu asked, pulling at the Christmas sweater Wonwoo had bought him. It was bright red covered in a pattern of obnoxious snowflakes and reindeer.

He had shown up at Wonwoo’s apartment wearing dark washed jeans and a hoodie, carrying a suit and pulling a small suitcase full of clothes and makeup. Wonwoo’s text of _dress nice, nothing too fancy_ , had apparently not been sufficient. Now he wore a part of fitted black slacks and the sweater, minimum makeup. Wonwoo had spent the entire time watching him in the bathroom telling him that he was pretty enough, watching Mingyu blush in the mirror.

“You look good,” Wonwoo told him, “you can pull off anything.”

He looked at his own Christmas sweater, a matching one expect in a green. He didn’t know why he’d bought them on impulse the day before, it had just seemed like a good idea at the time.

“What about my hair?” Wonwoo asked, fluffing it in the mirror. Mingyu had waved away the idea of getting it cut, instead spent an hour in the bathroom trying to curl it all, making it wavy. “I’ve never worn it like this before.”

“It’s nice,” Mingyu said, reaching out and tugging gently on a curl. “Very sophisticated.”

Wonwoo sighed, he just wasn’t used to it yet. “Okay. Thanks for agreeing to come with me to this party,” she said, throwing Mingyu a smile as he grabbed his winter coat. “Though, fair warning in advance if you’re bombarded by questions from my nosy employees.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened, putting on his coat. “It’ll be fine. Everyone always loves me, I’m a people person.”

Wonwoo held out his hand and Mingyu took it as they left the apartment. “Then let’s go.”

They were one of the first to arrive of course, only suitable since it was technically Wonwoo’s party. They had rented a hotel space for the event, and it was decorated extravagantly with lights and ribbons. There were some curious looks and polite bows by employees as they started to arrive.

“Thanks so much for coming,” Wonwoo smiled, shaking the hand of Mr. Kim, then reached for his wife’s. “your contribution to the company is greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas.”

“Ah, Merry Christmas to you as well,” Mrs. Kim answered him, smiling broadly. She was all dressed up, her hair curled and wearing a string of pearls around her neck. She stuck a hand out to Mingyu. “Glad to finally properly meet you, I have known Mr. Jeon here a long time. I can tell you make him happy.”

Wonwoo tried not to groan in embarrassment. “Mrs. Kim, please. Mingyu is just my guest here tonight, let’s not scare him off.”

Mingyu just smiled charmingly, shaking her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Happy holidays.”

They both bowed at the older couple.

When the Kim’s were finally headed towards the drinks table Wonwoo froze. “Shit. I see Soonyoung.”

“Where?”

Mingyu had been given the briefest of explanations about Wonwoo’s best friend, but he had a general idea of where Soonyoung stood on the chaotic spectrum from the very fact that he had been the one who hired him as a Christmas gift.

“The one over there, with brown hair. Wearing the black turtleneck with the pinstripe suit.”

Mingyu whistled softly. “He sure knows how to dress.”

“Yeah, well, I forbade him from wearing anything button up because the first year I had my company Christmas party he ended up drunkenly dancing on a table and ripping it open.” Wonwoo said, shaking his head at the memory. “buttons flew everywhere. It was the highlight of the year for many employees, to say the least.”

Mingyu laughed. “Why do you got to ruin everyone’s fun then? Also, does he want a job? I could probably hook him up.”

Wonwoo joined him in laughing. “No, he has a job. He teaches idol trainees how to dance. He makes good money. He just takes his clothes off in his free time.”

They watched as Soonyoung immediately headed to the bar and watched as he downed two shots. Typical, Wonwoo thought. It was at the point where this Christmas party was the one time a year that Soonyoung really went wild, and hell, Wonwoo loved his best friend too much to stop the tradition.

He waved at Soonyoung, whose face lit up when he saw Wonwoo and his date.

“Wonwoo! What the hell!” he said, rushing over, grinning wildly. “I love you, but what are you doing.”

“Yeah, sorry, you’ve been demoted from the position of date for the evening. Mingyu fit the role much better.”

Soonyoung looked Mingyu up and down, an impressed smile appearing. “Well. I can’t say I’m terribly hurt. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re even more handsome in person.” He bowed quickly to the taller boy.

“Ah, you’re too kind.” Mingyu was blushing again, half hiding behind Wonwoo. “I don’t know what to say. This is a bit awkward. Thank you, I guess, for hiring me? I’m afraid I’ve stuck around a bit longer than expected.”

Soonyoung smirked. “And are you going to be staying around longer? Or are you just here for the evening? You two make a handsome couple.”

Wonwoo felt his cheeks heating, matching Mingyu’s for once. He glanced over at the taller boy, unsure. He really did like him, Mingyu was a breath of fresh air to him. He was young and so full of life.

“I mean, I’d like to,” Mingyu said slowly, eyes meeting Wonwoo’s. “but we’ll see?”

“Oh, you two are too cute. I love it.” Soonyoung grinned. “Now, excuse me I have to go get drunk and dance to Christmas carols.”

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, everyone enjoying the drinks and holiday music. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile whenever someone commented on how handsome his date was, or how good it was to see him with someone other than Soonyoung.

At the end of the night, he found himself holding hands with Mingyu once again. It was late, and he had managed to have several glasses of mulled wine. He felt warm and truly happy.

“Merry Christmas,” Wonwoo said to the other boy, pulling him closer. “you really are the best gift I’ve ever gotten I think.”

Mingyu blushed, lips pulling back into a toothy smile. “Really? Because I think you’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten, too.” He paused, glancing up. “ _Mistletoe_.”

Wonwoo looked up, and yes, indeed there it hung. He glanced around the room quickly, no one was paying them any attention. “Kiss me then,” he said, pulling Mingyu closer by his Christmas sweater, connecting their lips.

Soonyoung had really outdone himself this year with his gift, Wonwoo decided.

❄ ❄ ❄

_One year and a few days later._

 

“Babe, are you awake?” Mingyu said softly, kissing Wonwoo’s cheek.

“ _Mhmm_. Yeah.” He sat up in bed, yawning. Their cat was still fast asleep between his legs.

“Your hair looks crazy.”

Wonwoo smiled sleepily at his boyfriend. His hair was equally crazy, and there was stubble on his chin and above his lip. “Thanks, I love you, too.”

“Merry Christmas,” Mingyu said, leaning over a pressing another kiss to his cheek. “let’s get up and have some coffee and then open presents. You’re really going to love yours. Like, the best gift of the year. Nothing can top it.”

Wonwoo yawned again. “Really?” he raised his brows, climbing out of bed. “Are you sure? I think I may have you beat.”

“No way,” Mingyu said, following him into the kitchen. “I definitely got you the best gift, hands down.”

“Sure, babe.”

Wonwoo tried to hide his grin as he made coffee. He didn’t want to give anything away. And besides, Mingyu was so cute when he was like this.

When the coffee was done, he poured himself and Mingyu both mugs, making it just the way he knew his boyfriend liked it. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, now that he was awake, he was nervous.

“You go sit in the living room, I’m just going to head to the bathroom and wash my face before we start opening presents. Soonyoung will be here in about an hour too, so let’s try not to make too much of a mess either.” Wonwoo said quickly, excusing himself.

He splashed his face with water and brushed his teeth, trying to ready himself. He considered himself a confident person, he was good looking, tall, smart. He knew Mingyu loved him too, so it shouldn’t be this hard. He sighed, running a slender hand through his hair before opening the bathroom door again.

“Come on,” Mingyu said, practically buzzing in excitement from where he sat on the couch. “it’s time!”

“I want you to open your present first,” Wonwoo said, walking to the Christmas tree. He reached into it, feeling for a small box he had hidden there a few nights ago. He pulled it out and walked over to Mingyu. “Open it.”

Mingyu’s eyes had grown wide, and he quickly glanced up at him, confused. Hopeful.

“Go on,” Wonwoo encouraged him, fidgeting where he stood. “open it.”

Mingyu began to carefully tear away at the wrapping paper until there was nothing, leaving him holding a small box covered in blue satin. “I don’t…”

Wonwoo’s heart was loud in his ears, but he couldn’t go back now. He got down on one knee and smiled gingerly up at his boyfriend. His boyfriend with his bedhead and stubble and morning breath, beautiful as ever.

He reached out and opened the box in Mingyu’s hands. “I was kind of hoping, that since you were my gift last Christmas – one that just kept on giving, this whole year of us being together, that you’d accept me. As in, accept me as your gift in return, properly.”

Mingyu’s mouth hung open and he just stared at Wonwoo in disbelief.

“Will you marry me?”

Tears began to pour out of Mingyu’s eyes and he threw his arms around Wonwoo, ring forgotten. “Yes, yes, of course, I will!” he pulled back and kissed him, pushing them both back onto the ground, Mingyu frantically pressing kisses on Wonwoo face. He grinned into the kisses, ignoring the hot tears that fell onto his cheeks from Mingyu above him.

He pulled back, sitting upon the ground next to Wonwoo. His brown puppy eyes were gleaming and reached up to wipe away the tears. “Can I put it on?”

Wonwoo sat up from where he’d been knocked over in a daze. “Yeah, of course.” He took the ring out and helped slip it onto Mingyu’s finger. It fit perfectly.

“I love it. I love you.” Mingyu grinned at him, smiling brighter than ever.

The doorbell rang then, startingly them both, bringing them back to reality.

“Soonyoung’s early,” Wonwoo commented, confused. He kind of had been hoping for some Christmas morning engagement sex before his best friend arrived.

Mingyu pouted next to him. “No, he’s not.” He got up and opened the door, letting in Soonyoung who had a small puppy in his arms and a wide smile.

“Merry Christmas!” He shouted, “Surprise! Meet the newest member of your family!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. He had promised Mingyu they could get a puppy after they had gotten a cat together a few months earlier.

“I guess I didn’t get you the best present this year,” Mingyu pouted shutting the door. “You are still the winner of the best gift.”

Soonyoung set the puppy down on Wonwoo’s lap. “What? How do you beat a puppy?”

Mingyu held up his left hand, engagement ring catching in the light.

“No way!”

The stupid smile returned to Mingyu’s face. “Yeah, a bitch is engaged. A bitch as in _me_.”

“Congratulations!” Soonyoung laughed, smacking Wonwoo on the back. “And I don’t think either of you can complain about your gifts. They’re both great.”

The puppy was licking Wonwoo’s face, who was squirming and laughing. “Yeah, I think we both did pretty good.”

Mingyu sat down on the couch next to him, petting the puppy. “A cute baby, my baby! Merry Christmas pup! Welcome home.”

“You know what? He does kind of look like you,” Soonyoung commented, looking between the puppy and Mingyu.

Wonwoo laughed, leaning over and kissing his finance’s cheek. “It’s the eyes.”


	2. Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i decided to add mingyu's POV and it's somehow presence tense?????????  
> why?  
> who knows  
> enjoy

“Okay, how about these?” Minghao says, holding up a pair of tiny satin shorts the colour of ballet slippers. They’re delicate and elude both innocence and sensuality, perfect for seduction but also comfort in Mingyu’s experience.

“No way,” Mingyu shoots them down, opening another drawer of clothes. “It’s way too cold out.”

Which is true, there are only a few more days until Christmas. It’s also part of the reason Mingyu even agreed to put himself as available for work. He has the time off from school and he also could use the extra money this time of the year.

“What about this then?” Minghao has laid out a pair of fishnets on top of extremely ripped washed out blue jeans. “And, oh, can I cut this?” he’s smiling sweetly, holding an old plain black t-shirt that Mingyu hasn’t worn in ages.

Minghao has been sitting on the Mingyu’s closet floor for the past hour since he got the notification of a client. As his best friend, roommate, and apparent wannabe Instagram model, Minghao feels the need to help dress Mingyu for work. Which apparently now involves cutting up more of his clothes.

“I guess…” Mingyu sighs, grabbing the scissors from his desk and handing them to his friend, handle first. “What do you want to do to it?”

“Crop top.” He answers simply as if it were obvious. Then he’s laying the shirt out flat on the floor and cutting most of the bottom portion of the shirt off.

Mingyu’s eyes widen at the sight and he flops down on his bed. “You want me to wear a crop top?”

“Yeah, they’re cute. You can pull it off.”

Mingyu sighs, doubtful. He picks up his phone and looks at the time. It’s six-thirty, and he’s supposed to arrive at the client’s office building downtown at eight-thirty. It would probably take about forty-five minutes to get there. He still had lots of time, but he was still nervous. He always was about this job, which everyone who knew that Mingyu took his clothes off for strangers for money found hilariously ironic.

“Okay, put this shit on,” Minghao tosses him the clothes he’d picked out. “You’re going to look cute, trust me.”

Mingyu does, pulling off his hoodie quickly enough for Minghao to flick his singular nipple piercing on his way out the door.

“Fuck off!” he calls, covering his chest with his hands in horror. It had been Minghao who had insisted _that oooh nipple piercings are sooo cute, ‘Gyu, you should get one. Ooo, it won’t hurt that bad!_ Well it _had_ , and after the poor girl doing the piercing had put the metal bar through the one, he was not letting her go anywhere near the second. Minghao, of course, thought it was hilarious.

He’s already only wearing boxers, so he picks up the fishnets and sighs. Should he put on different underwear? Mingyu sits there for a moment, contemplating his actions before finally deciding he better but on something smaller and probably cuter too since his client was probably going to end up seeing them too.

After he’s gotten on new underwear, the fishnets, he’s pulling on the jeans – which, it turns out, is quite the struggle. They’re tight, _way too_ tight even for his standards. He can’t seem to get them up and over his ass, the button nowhere near closing.

“Hao?” He calls, peering his head out of his bedroom doorway and into the living room where his best friend is flopped out on his phone. “I need help.”

Minghao looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. “With?”

He steps out, cheeks flushing, even if it’s just Minghao. He doesn’t like not fitting clothes, he’s always too big for everything. Always too tall, taking up too much space. He envies his friend’s lithe figure and proportionate height.

“You’re going to have to take your underwear off I guess,” Minghao says after a moment. “I mean, you can’t change the jeans. They’re fantastic with the fishnets. Unless you want me to cut up another pair.”

“I don’t,” Mingyu groans, shutting his bedroom door and removing the jeans and his underwear, starting over. This time he can get the jeans on, though it feels wrong, naughty, the cold press of the metal zipper against his most sensitive parts.

Before heading out to show Minghao again, he grabs the hot pink fur coat he bought this past weekend and puts it on over his new-made crop top. _It’s a look_ , he thinks, checking himself over his mirror quickly.

“’Gyu, I love it, but I don’t think it’s what your client wants.” Minghao says from the couch. “ _young businessman wants a slutty bad boy. Christmas puns encouraged._ ”

“Shit, you’re right.” He takes off the fur coat and puts on his leather one. “Would a Santa hat be too much?”

“Yeah, just stick to the festive dialogue and focus on looking like a bad boy from some bloke’s wet dream.” Minghao laughs at this. “I mean, do your best at pretending to be a bad boy. We both know that’s as far from the truth as you can get, but I guess that’s why it’s performance art.”

Mingyu shrugs, looking sheepish. “I mean, I’ll do my best to look the role. It’s just for work.”

With that, he heads to their shared bathroom to start putting on makeup. He does it methodically, starting with a base to cover any uneven colouring. Which honestly, is mostly just covering a few old acne scars and discolouration where his facial hair grows. Then it’s filling his brows in dark and straight, covering his eyelids in a dusting of browns and golds, lining his eyes in black. Then a touch of gold shimmer on his cheekbones and nose, the top curve of his lip. He’s watched enough Youtube makeup videos by now he can put on all this makeup but make it seem subtle enough to the untrained eye.

By the time he’s done, it’s time to leave.

“Okay, keep your location on.” Minghao says as Mingyu’s heading for the door. “don’t get kidnapped or murdered. Remember you can always leave at any time if they make you feel uncomfortable and the company has their contact information if you need to file a complaint.”

He always does this. He worries about Mingyu and his job - reminds him to keep safe every time. Mingyu is grateful to know he’s loved so much, that his friend cares. Not everyone would support their friend being a stripper to put them through school.

“I know. Thanks.” He flashes a toothy smile before shutting the door. “Love you!”

When Mingyu finds the building and rereads his client’s instructions, it’s almost eight-thirty. The building is one of the tall skyscrapers in the heart of downtown, and he wastes no time hauling his barely dressed ass from the subway stop to inside the building.

Once inside he’s looking around, taking in the sleek clean professional design. He heads for the elevator, pressing for the thirty-eighth floor. He looks at himself in the mirrored walls, running a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back off his forehead. His cheeks are still rosy from the cold, and he practices his best stern, sexy look. _Bad boy_ , he thinks. He spent the entire subway ride here thinking of how to make dirty holiday puns. He has a general idea, but whatever happens with the client, happens. It’s good to watch and see what they respond to.

When he finally steps out of the elevator he looks around, assessing. There’s a public sitting area with nice leather sofas and glass coffee tables, real flowers in the vases. And there’s what appears to be a front desk. The words, _JW Publishing Co_. in a fancy script are on the front, and it makes Mingyu stop and think. The name sounds vaguely familiar.

He walks down the hall, past a series of closed offices until he sees the one at the end with the door not fully closed and the light on. Mingyu pauses outside the door, where Christmas music seems to be softly playing from.

He takes a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. Despite doing this job for a while now, he still can’t just jump into things. It’s just not who he is. He likes performing and dressing up, but he still struggles with not bursting out into embarrassed giggles and running away when someone grabs his ass and says even simple things like “wow”.

He checks the time on his phone once more. He was right on time. Being late was never the way to a big tip or a good review, so he knocks on the door.

The music almost immediately stops, and he hears soft rustling. After a moment, a low voice calls out “come in!”, and so, Mingyu does.

Mingyu likes to consider himself good at his job. As good as anyone who takes their clothes off for stranger’s enjoyment. He also prides himself on his ability to keep this professional, to always have fun. But Mingyu is ill-prepared for the sight he sees when he strides into the office.

“Are you Mr. Jeon?” He asks, trying to make his voice soft and seductive. He smirks at the man behind the desk, despite the urge inside to scream and run away. The man, _Mr. Jeon_ according to the client file, is not what Mingyu had been expecting. Sure, the request had said young businessman, but for some reason, it had never occurred to Mingyu that his client could be _hot_.

He’s young, still in his twenties if Mingyu had to guess. He has sharp handsome features, from his nose and the wide cupid’s bow of his lips to his watchful intelligent eyes. His white button-down shirt is undone and tie loose around his neck, revealing dangerous glimpses of smooth pale skin beneath. And the sleeves are rolled up, and for some reason, that’s _really_ doing something to Mingyu.

“I am,” Mr. Jeon answers, and it’s almost painful as Mingyu urges his body not to blush as he feels the other man’s gaze scanning over his body. It’s not necessarily lustful or hungry, like most of his clients are. It’s assessing, taking in the sight that Mingyu has offered him tonight on a silver platter.

He reaches up and unzips his leather jacket, wanting to show off the rest of the outfit Minghao so carefully picked out. Even if it was still too damn cold for it. “I’ve been told you’ve been a real nice boy this year, Mr. Jeon.”

The satisfaction Mingyu feels as the other man’s eyes widen at the sight is enough for him to make a mental reminder to thank Minghao for this outfit. The fishnets are tight against his stomach and so are the jeans. All of it is easily displayed thanks to the short shirt.

He thinks he has Mr. Jeon now. He’s enticed, not every day do you see boys like Mingyu. He’ll be able to sell it, not have to worry too much about how hot his damn client is. As long as the older man wants to sit back and watch, Mingyu is set to deliver.

He reaches forward, grasping the edge of the desk, leaning forwards over it towards Mr. Jeon. He really is impossibly handsome. And probably loaded if he can afford someone like Mingyu and have an office like this. He’ll enjoy his work tonight.

Mingyu licks his lips, looking straight into the other man’s eyes, holding his gaze. “Don’t worry though, I’m a naughty boy.”

Something flicker’s through the other man’s dark eyes, and then he’s clearing his throat. “Alright, I’m sure you’re a really sweet boy, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He leans forward on his desk, head dropping between his arms.

Mingyu freezes. It takes a moment for the words to sink in. _Leave_? Oh god, this was a nightmare. He feels the heat rushing towards his face. He fucked up. He shouldn’t have come on so strong, not to a male client. Oh god, what if this was a joke? What if this was supposed to be some gag gift between some friends and Mingyu is the gag part. Fuck, he should have thought this over, prepared for something else. He rarely gets male clients.

“What?”

Mr. Jeon looks up at him, giving him a tight smile. “Look, I’m sorry. My best friend has a poor sense of humour.”

 He takes a step back, trying to stay calm. “You don’t want me?”

“I’ll pay you, you don’t have to worry about that. I just won’t be needing your services. Though, I am sure you are quite capable.” Mr. Jeon says, rising from his desk and taking out his wallet and holding out a stack of bills out. More than enough to cover the typical call. “Consider it like a night off, okay?”

Mingyu just stares at it though, unable to process this turn of events. He should have known better. And to think some rich handsome businessman would want a boy like Mingyu to do his kind of work. _His best friend has a poor sense of humour?_ It stung more than he wanted to admit. He crosses his arms across his chest, trying to suppress a shudder.

“Look, here, sit down.” Mr. Jeon walks around his desk, and carefully wraps his arm around Mingyu and helps him sit down on the leather sofa in front of the window. The touch is surprisingly gentle. “Can I get you anything to drink? Some water? Tea?”

He shakes his head.

 “What’s your name?”

“Mingyu.”

“How old are you, Mingyu?”

“Twenty-one.”

There’s a long pause before Mr. Jeon sighs. “Have you eaten?”

The question catches Mingyu off guard and he looks up at the other man. “What?”

“Have you eaten supper?” he repeats and looks at the watch on his wrist. “It’s almost nine and I was going to grab something to eat on my way home. Do you want to come?”

Mingyu frowns, suspicious. Mr. Jeon seems entirely too nice.  “I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“You wouldn’t be,” he says, getting up and grabbing his suit jacket from his desk chair. “it’s the least I can do for you, okay?”

Mingyu narrows his eyes, trying to assess the type of man Mr. Jeon was. He seems nice enough, but this was going out of his way. But he was hungry too, having missed supper getting ready to come here.

Mr. Jeon picks up his winter coat from the back of the couch and holds it out to him. It’s considerate, taking into account what Mingyu is wearing – which isn’t much. A small kindness, that catches him off guard. He doesn’t think a murderer would care whether or not he was warm.

“Consider it like you’re doing me a favour. I don’t have to eat alone for once.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jeon,” he says softly, taking the coat and giving a tentative smile. Maybe this would be okay. Maybe it is just a misunderstanding. “I would love to go to eat with you.”

“Come on, then,” he says, heading for the door. “this way, kid.”

Mingyu gets up and follows him out into the hallway and tries not to pout at being called a kid. He was a grown-ass man. He does  _this_ for money, come on.

When they’re waiting for the elevator, he can’t help but comment on it. “I’m not a kid,” he says to Mr. Jeon, who is looking up the slowing climbing number above the door. He’s tall, the older man, almost as tall as Mingyu.

“What?”

Mingyu frowns. “I said I’m not a kid. I’m an adult. Twenty-one.”

Mr. Jeon let out a soft laugh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re just a lot younger than me.”

“How old are you?” he asks, genuinely curious. Maybe his estimation of mid to late twenties had been off. He was terribly handsome and Mingyu couldn’t imagine Mr. Jeon being that much older than him.

“I’m twenty-eight,” he answers as the elevator dings its arrival. “I know, surprisingly young for having my own company. Still older than you, though.”

Those two pieces of information make Mingyu do a double-take of the man next to him. Twenty-eight was still young, and to have his own company? To have _this_ company? In this fancy building? What was a man of this calibre doing having his best friends ordering him _strippers_? How was he not some famous playboy or married to some supermodel with three mistresses? He could probably have anyone he wanted, yet, here he was taking Mingyu out for supper.

“Mr. Jeon!” A female voice calls out from down the hall.

They both look to see an older woman waving and jogging towards them.

“Shit.” Mr. Jeon mutters, grabbing Mingyu’s arm and pulling him into the elevator.

 _Oh_ , Mingyu realizes. Mr. Jeon doesn’t want to be seen with him. Not dressed like this at this time of night. It hurts more than he wants to admit because as much as Mr. Jeon seems to be a nice person, even he has his limits. And his limit is being seen with Mingyu at work. Which, honestly, is a bit understandable. It still makes him feel sick.

“Mr. Jeon!” She says again, pressing her hand against the elevator door to stop it from closing. “I just wanted to say thank you for remembering me and my family this Christmas. I loved the card and gift basket. You always remember I love tangerines.”

Mr. Jeon sighs, mouth pulling up into a smile. “Of course. You’ve been with me since the beginning and it’s the season of giving, I would never forget you.”

She smiles back brightly at Mr. Jeon, then her gaze flickers to Mingyu. She lifts a brow questioningly. “Ah, I should not keep you, Mr. Jeon. You have company. Have a good night, stay warm.”

Mingyu can feel the old woman’s gaze on him, taking in his clothes and his makeup. He doesn’t like it, the feeling of being judged.

She looks back up at them both then gives a polite smile, holding back any judgments made. “Happy holidays.”

“You as well,” Mr. Jeon replies, waving as the elevator doors closed.

“She seemed nice,” Mingyu says after a long moment. Nice as in didn’t call him names or the cops. But she was talking to her boss, so perhaps she was just saving her mean comments.

Mr. Jeon nods. “She is.”

“Were you embarrassed by me? I’m sorry.” Mingyu crosses his arms around himself again, slumping against the elevator wall. It was bad enough Mr. Jeon hadn’t wanted him to dance or strip, now he had gone as far as embarrassed him in front of his employees.

Mr. Jeon shakes his head, looking him in the eye.

“No, I wasn’t embarrassed-”, he pauses, biting his pretty lip. “It’s just I’ve known Mrs. Kim for a long time and if she thinks I have a…” he pauses again, “ _special friend_ , I’m sure half the company will know about it by noon tomorrow.”

Mingyu nods, understanding. That’s fair. He was thinking the worst again. “Oh. Would that be so bad, though?”

“No, I guess it wouldn’t,” he admits.

They step out into the lobby and he follows Mr. Jeon out of the building onto the street where he quickly waves down a cab. It’s freezing out, and when Mr. Jeon holds open the door the taxi, Mingyu blushes but quickly gets in. It seemed so natural to the older man, that small kindness. It convinces him further that he shouldn’t have to worry about keeping his promise of staying safe tonight to Minghao.

The taxi ride is a short one, only a few blocks. Mingyu’s glad for the ride still when they get out and the cold air hits his practically bare legs again.

He follows Mr. Jeon down a set of almost hidden steps between some shops.

 “What is this place?” he says, looking around. He’s never been here before, but it doesn’t seem overly fancy. It makes him wonder how Mr. Jeon knows about it.

“This is where I eat basically every night I work late,” he says, opening the door for Mingyu to step in. “trust me, it’s good.”

“Mr. Jeon!” a pretty woman greets them happily in a dirty apron. She’s tiny and looks absolutely dwarfed next to the tall Mr. Jeon, despite looking a few years older.

“Good evening,” he responds with a smile, running a hand through his hair. It’s nonchalant but incredibly sexy, and Mingyu has to keep from staring. “how are you?”

“Good, good. Busy with the holidays, my family is in town, actually. We have exciting news and, well,” she pauses, putting a hand on her stomach. It's slightly protruding, and Mingyu realizes what that means.

“Congratulations!” Mingyu gasps, smiling at her. He doesn’t even know this woman but can’t help but feel overjoyed by the news. He’s spent so much of his own time thinking of his future family, the ability to love someone so much. It’s a blessing, he thinks, a lot of work, but one worth it in the end.

Mr. Jeon chuckles next to him, nodding his head. “Yes, congratulations. That’s very exciting news indeed.”

 “Thank you,” she grins back. “but with this news and my family being here for the holidays, I’m afraid we’ve changed our closing time to nine until the new year.”

Mr. Jeon quickly checks his watch then says, “Can we just get some soup to go then?”

“Yes, of course. Miyeok Guk? Yukgaejang? Honghap Tang?”

 “No seafood for me, remember?” He throws a glance in Mingyu’s direction. “Meat okay? Spicy?”

“Both are good.” he lets out a little chuckle, unable to stop himself from grinning cattishly and saying, “I like all sorts of meat and to keep it spicy.”

Mr. Jeon just rolls his eyes. “We’ll get the first two. We can share.”

The woman quickly nods and heads into the kitchen.

“I love babies,” Mingyu says, still excited by the news. “kids are amazing. The magic of the world is so real to them, it’s so wholesome.”

Mr. Jeon nods.  “Yeah, I agree. Christmas and holidays seem so much better when you’re a kid, all the colourful lights and decorations, snowball fights, presents, family.”

“I hope I can give that to some kid, one day,” Mingyu says, and he means it.

Mr. Jeon laughs, putting his arms around Mingyu. Even though he’s still slightly shorter, he still has the ability to somehow make Mingyu feel smaller, delicate almost. It’s never happened to him before, and it catches him off guard how much he likes it.

“You’re young, still plenty of time for that type of stuff. Start worrying about the clock when you’re my age and your best friend’s idea of a Christmas gift is some impossibly hot young stripper with thighs like sex and sinful eyes.”

Mingyu blushes hard at that, taking in the compliment. When Mr. Jeon notices, he just laughs harder.

“Stop,” Mingyu whines softly, covering his face with his hands. He tries to step away from Mr. Jeon’s hold, but he tightens his grip. “this isn’t what I’m paid to do.”

“No, but I’m still not quite sure how you got that job besides your looks. You don’t seem…committed to selling it.”

“It’s a long story,” Mingyu says softly, peaking out at Mr. Jeon between his fingers. He doesn’t want to explain to his hot stranger that yes, he may take his clothes off for money, but he still has self-esteem issues and insecurities too. “I’m fine when people don’t tell me to stop.”

 After their soups arrive and they thank the woman profusely before leaving. She pulls Mr. Jeon back and whispers something to him as Mingyu climbs back up the stairs.

“She thinks you’re very handsome,” Mr. Jeon says, joining Mingyu on the sidewalk. “Where do you want to eat this then? My place is only a few blocks from here if you want to go there. I don’t know what you’re comfortable with, or if that’s like against your work policy or something, sorry, I don’t know how this works-”

“Your place is fine,” Mingyu says blushing again. He hoped it didn’t seem like a come-on. He didn’t want to make Mr. Jeon even more uncomfortable, but he trusted him now. He genuinely seemed like a good person. “I don’t think you’re going to murder me or anything, Mr. Jeon.”

“Ugh, you make me sound so old. Call me Wonwoo.” He groans, starting down the street.

Mingyu grins at that. _Wonwoo_. That suits him.

 _Wonwoo’s_ a few steps ahead when he notices Mingyu’s not walking with him. He groans again, comes back and grabbing Mingyu’s hand. It’s chilled, but Mingyu doesn’t mind. “Come on, it’s too cold for this.”

“Okay, Wonwoo.” He says, allowing himself to be led down the street.

He’s thinking about how he’s somehow holding hands with a hot stranger when he sees the first few white fat flakes of snowfall from the sky in front of him. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu says softly, stopping. He’s grinning now, looking up at the sky. “it’s snowing!”

It rarely snows in Seoul, not properly, not even at Christmas. This was wonderful. Beautiful and wonderful, and Mingyu couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky to be caught in the middle of it all.

 “It’s a miracle,” Wonwoo says, laughing. They take in the sight together for a minute before Wonwoo’s pulling him forward again. “Come on, we’re almost there,”

When they finally get to Wonwoo’s building, Mingyu can’t help but gawk. It’s fancy, though he should have expected that.

He follows Wonwoo into his apartment, taking off his shoes and Wonwoo’s warm winter coat. He was grateful for it, especially considering their short walk. He takes off his leather jacket too, hanging it up carefully as Wonwoo digs around the kitchen for spoons for their soups.

He sits down on one of the bar stools and looks around nervously. He’s never been in such a fancy apartment before, and frankly, he feels terribly underdressed. With that mind, he makes himself sit up straighter as Wonwoo comes around to sit beside him. He feels Wonwoo’s gaze on him, his bare stomach and thighs. He doesn’t know what to think about it though, Wonwoo made it clear enough earlier that he didn’t want Mingyu. But he seems…intrigued enough.

When Wonwoo asks him what soup he wants, Mingyu smiles timidly.

“I liked your idea of sharing?” he says, testing the waters. Wonwoo was good looking and so nice. Was it bad he wanted to see how far this could go? “if that’s okay?”

“Uh, yeah, for sure.” Wonwoo opens the soups, taking a spoonful of one and holding it out for Mingyu to eat.  “Here, try this,” he watches carefully as Mingyu takes a bite.

“Mhmm.”

“It’s good, right?” Wonwoo takes a spoonful. “Mhmm. Fuck it’s hot.”

Mingyu laughs, unable to help himself. “Thanks for this.

“Not a problem. It’s nice not having to eat alone for once.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” Mingyu asks, taking another spoonful soup. He hopes it comes off as casual.

 “No. Too busy with work I guess.”

“You are like…the boss, right?”

“Yeah, I started the company when I was about your age and have basically not stopped working since.”

Mingyu frowns at that, not able to hide the fact he doesn’t like the suggestion Wonwoo has overworked himself. “And your company is super successful?”

Wonwoo shrugs, “I mean, we do well. We’re in the top five publishing companies here in South Korea, but the projected aim is for second place next year-”

“Okay, so shit, you’re  _really_  successful.” Mingyu leans back, looking at Wonwoo is wide eyes. “And you’re twenty-eight, loaded but humble, good looking, and a nice person. Tell me why you’re single again?”

Wonwoo sighs, looking down. “Who are your normal clients? What is your typical call? Bachelorette parties?”

Mingyu nods, unsure where this was going. “Yeah, why?”

“Did you ever stop to think, wow, a young professional guy. Hey, that’s unusual.”

Mingyu shakes his head, leaving out his own internal scolding he’d already given himself for not considering it.

“I don’t have a girlfriend because I don’t like women,” Wonwoo says after a moment.

“Oh,” Mingyu says, unable to keep the shock from his voice. He hadn’t known where Wonwoo was going, but he definitely had not been expecting _that_. It made more sense now why his best friend had sent a male stripper now at least. It wasn’t supposed to be a gag or joke, not really. That made Mingyu feel significantly better.

“Not like, romantically at least. I mean; besides Soonyoung I think all the most important people in my life are women.”

Mingyu bites his lip. “You know why I do this work?”

Wonwoo shakes his head.

“It’s because I get to dress up like this and wear makeup in public. I get to have fun and not have to worry about what people think about me because I’m just doing my job. If they disapprove, I can just shake my head and laugh it off, say it’s for money. I mean, it is. Taking my clothes off for strangers has basically put me through culinary school.” He paused, looking up at Wonwoo again. His dark eyes looked at him hopefully. “I get to be myself. At least, a part of myself that I can’t explore outside of my bedroom the rest of the time.”

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, just looks at him and nods slightly. He doesn’t get it, Mingyu realizes.

 “I’m gay, too, you idiot.”

“Oh.” He says, eyes widening. Then they sit in silence for a minute before Wonwoo dares to say, “So, the answer to why am I single is the gay thing. I can have everything but love and a family,” he adds sardonically. “And it doesn’t bother me usually, I mean, I have amazing friends and family. It’s just that this time of year when everyone is with their families and most of my friends have kids, I don’t know. It gets to me a bit. Sorry, you didn’t sign up for this. Enjoy your food.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mingyu says quickly, reaching out and putting a hand on Wonwoo’s thigh. “I get it.”

And he _does_.

“Look, all I’ve ever wanted was to have kids. And when I realized I could never do it…the traditional way, I got really upset.” Mingyu pauses, remembering how much he had cried and fought with himself, tried to convince himself that he could be normal, he could marry a woman. But he had finally given it up, learned to accept who he was. He still was learning, it was hard to undo a lifetime of teaching. He found other options though, researched them, was able to convince himself he can still be happy.

“There’s such as stigma about adoption here, family meaning everything, shaping who you are. But the older I get, the more I realize it’s the people around you who are your family, regardless of blood. It’s who loves you, who looks after you, who shares your jokes and teaches you lessons.”

“I’d never thought of it like that,” Wonwoo says softly, “I mean, you have a point.”

Mingyu bites his lip, removing his hand from Wonwoo’s thigh. Perhaps that was overstepping the boundary. “Sorry, it’s just…something I care a lot about. I don’t think you can just dismiss your future. You’re still young, you still have lots of time.”

He wants to say more. To tell Wonwoo he had so many options in the world, he shouldn’t worry so much about things that would fall into place. But he lets it be, he doesn’t want to push so much on a stranger, someone older, richer than him. He really is just a kid like Wonwoo said.

 “Look, it’s getting late,” Wonwoo says pulling out his cellphone reading midnight. “I can call you a cab or you can stay the night in my spare room. I don’t mind either way.”

It’s another easy kindness, and it twists Mingyu’s heart as he lets out a yawn. “Yeah, I’ll probably fall asleep in a cab if I leave now. You don’t mind me staying?”

“No, it’s fine.” Wonwoo stands, heading off to what Mingyu assumes is his bedroom. “Let me find you some clothes to sleep in.”

He gets up and follows him.

“You don’t like my outfit?” Mingyu ask, entering the bedroom. “It is rather brash,” he laughs, looking down at himself. “my roommate, Minghao, actually picked it out for me. We get like brief client descriptions and like general requests, and the one your friend apparently submitted was like, young businessman wants a slutty bad boy. Christmas puns encouraged.”

Wonwoo groans, shaking his head. “Soonyoung is such an ass. But, hey, I mean, you really did nail the slutty bad boy thing.” He looks over Mingyu once again, and his gaze is different this time. Appreciative. Hungry.

“You really do like it, don’t you?” Mingyu asks, smirking. He can’t help but look at Wonwoo differently now that he knows he’s gay. His reactions make sense now, embarrassed and overwhelmed. “And to think I was worried earlier you didn’t like me! You are just too polite and well mannered.”

Wonwoo ignores him, digging through a draw for clothing for Mingyu to sleep in.

“Come here,” he says after a moment. Maybe he can do his job tonight after all. It wouldn’t be hard, he’d enjoyed it, like he thought he would back at the office. When someone looked like Wonwoo, it made his job _very_ easy.

Wonwoo gets up with shorts in hand and looks at him quizzically. “What?”

 “Come here,” he says again, smiling. He wants to do this. Wonwoo is really terrible in the best ways. Terribly handsome, terribly sweet.

 “What do you want?”

“Sit down, Mr. Jeon,” Mingyu says, pushing Wonwoo down onto the bed. “It’s time for your Christmas present.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen as he looks Mingyu over once again.

“I’ve been told you’ve been a good boy, all year long,” Mingyu says, beginning to move in well-practiced motions. Not quite a dance, but still rhymic even without the music. “luckily for you, I’m a real naughty boy.”

Wonwoo tries not to laugh at that, but Mingyu can tell he still liked it, no matter how cheesy it was.

“Do you want to unwrap your gift, Mr. Jeon?” Mingyu asks, getting down in front of Wonwoo. He lifts his arms, showing how they’re bare, without his jacket. “I’ve already begun.”

“I think…I’ll let you do it,” Wonwoo stutters, and it’s enough to give the final boost of confidence Mingyu needs.

He stands slowly and begins to move. Dance and roll his body, just keep moving, keeping Wonwoo’s eyes on him. He reaches up and slowly takes off his shirt, the homemade crop top Minghao had made. That’s how you know something is sexy, Mingyu thinks if it ends up on the bedroom floor at the end of the night.

 “You have a nipple piercing?” Wonwoo chokes out, covering his mouth with his hand, and drawing Mingyu’s attention away from his dance.

“Yeah, only one because it hurt like a bitch and I refuse to get the one other done,” Mingyu says, trying his best to keep his tone seductive. Talking about how he had cried and cursed at his best friend for days wasn’t sexy. He had to be sexy.

“Fair enough.”

Mingyu continues to dance, smirking at Wonwoo as his hands travelled down his tan body, stop on the zipper of his jeans. He lifted a brow and undid the button, eyes locked on Wonwoo’s as if half teasing half testing to see what he’d do.

“Can I take a seat, sir?”

Wonwoo nods.

And then Mingyu can’t help but realize that he isn’t doing this for the sake of his job. He’s doing it because he’s intrigued. He’s attracted to this older man he’s just met, he’s doing this because he wants to.

He reaches out and brushes his fingertips across the wide swoop of Wonwoo’s cupid bow and he realizes he’s never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wants to kiss Wonwoo. And then Mingyu can’t help his hands from touching Wonwoo, wanting to trace every inch of his skin, learn it and lock it into memory. He’s a perfect puzzle of long slender limbs and sharp edges, cold to the touch but with fire in his eyes.

He swings a leg around Wonwoo, and sits on his lap, straddling him. They’re so close, the position intimate, even for Mingyu. His hands keep moving, and he tries to keep the façade of confidence and not let his hands shake as he starts to unbutton Wonwoo’s shirt. Mingyu wants to learn it all, but he doesn’t know if he’ll have the chance after tonight, so he’s trying to make the most of the man under him while he can.

He tries to keep his body moving, pressing it against Wonwoo’s. He likes the sturdy feeling of the man and the smile creeping onto his face. He can feel Wonwoo’s hands on his body now, firm but not pushing. He’s letting Mingyu take the lead, not crossing any boundaries himself, waiting for a further invitation.

 “Sir?” Mingyu whispers, voice softer, less sexy. He wants it to be clear that _he_ wants this, he’s not doing this for his job, this is of his own volition.

Wonwoo looks at him with hooded eyes that make Mingyu want to scream. They’re watching him, entranced, curious, wanting. “Yes, baby?”

The pet name does something to Mingyu, and he can feel his heart in his throat and he struggles over the next question. “Can I kiss you?”

Wonwoo licks his lips and then reaches up, cupping Mingyu’s face in his cool hands. “Yeah,” he says, voice so low that Mingyu can hardly hear it over his own pounding heartbeat his ears.

And then, Wonwoo _does_. He presses his lips to Mingyu’s so softly, so fucking tenderly it catches him off guard. He’s never been kissed like this before, and suddenly, he can’t help but want more.

He pushes Wonwoo back against the bed, deepening the kiss. When Wonwoo gasps in surprise, Mingyu licks into his mouth, tasting him and savouring it. But he wants more, like an addict that just wants one more hit, and then another, and another. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo like that moment out in the snow meant something, like the shared spoonful’s of soups, were impossibly intimate like Wonwoo is one of the most deserving people of love he’s ever met because it’s all true.

Their hips are grinding together, and Mingyu should be embarrassed by how needy he feels already, how much Wonwoo has done to him in such a short amount of time. He’s never been one for hookups, always to shy nervous when it came down to it. But this, well, this is different.

When Wonwoo wraps his legs around Mingyu’s waist and flips them, so it’s Wonwoo looking down at him like he’s something to eat. He smiles slyly, a newfound hunger in his already low voice. “I thought you were supposed to strip,” he says, reaching to Mingyu’s jeans were he’s embarrassingly hard. “Can I?”

Mingyu just nods, feeling the heat rush to his face.

 “Fuck,” Wonwoo breathes after he’s unzipped and yanked the jeans down to Mingyu’s thighs, “do you always go to work with no underwear on? Just fishnets?”

He blushes harder. He’d forgotten about that. “The jeans were so tight I had to.”

“Fuck, you’re too much.” Wonwoo shakes his head, leaning down and kissing him again. And then it’s a blur of Wonwoo’s hand between his legs stroking him, and his lips on his neck and chest, tongue swirling on his piercing, and _Wonwoo_. _Wonwoo_ , _Wonwoo_.

“ _Please_ ,” Mingyu groans after what seems like hours of teasing. He’s so hard, he wants to come so badly. He knows he’s a mess, tears leaking from his eyes and he gasps. “ _I’m so close, please.”_

“Come, then,” Wonwoo says in his low voice. And then his hand is moving faster, skillfully, pushing Mingyu over the edge.

He comes with a loud moan, throwing his head back and arching up into Wonwoo, his mind going white. It’s good, it shouldn’t be this good, and he can’t think about anything beyond the man above him and how it’s an incredible stroke of luck they’ve met.

When his breathing finally slows, and he looks up at Wonwoo, he can’t help but give a lazy smile.  “I thought I was the gift, not you.”

“You are the gift, trust me,” Wonwoo says, reaching out and stroking his cheek, wiping away the tears from his face. Again, too tender, too good. It’s impossible to Mingyu to understand how he’s here, how Wonwoo’s real.

“Go shower, okay?”

It takes him a moment to realize what Wonwoo’s asking of him. And when he does, it does nothing but confuses him. “What about you?” Mingyu asks, looking down at the very obvious hard-on that Wonwoo just spent the past twenty minutes pressing needily against him.

“Don’t worry about, kid,” Wonwoo says, dismissing him, looking away.

“Not a kid,” Mingyu says, confused and frustrated at the turn of events. “Really, I want to. Let me-”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Not tonight, okay?”

Mingyu doesn’t understand why Wonwoo doesn’t want him again, doesn’t want to be touched. Mingyu wants to make him feel good, he wants to be the one to kiss him as he cums and hear the sounds he makes. But instead, he just gets up feeling suddenly very exposed in just his cum-covered fishnets and quickly grabs the rest of his clothes and heads to the bathroom and showers. As he washes, he tries not to overthink it, to think it’s his fault. But hasn’t Wonwoo made it clear he doesn’t want Mingyu? Sure, he thinks he’s attractive but…Mingyu doesn’t know. It’s confusing.

When Mingyu gets out of the shower there’s black underneath his eyes from the makeup and he finishes wiping it off, hoping that he doesn’t look so different that Wonwoo will regret everything. He shoots Minghao a quick text saying he won’t be home tonight, but not to worry. He worries though, about why his stomach feels like it’s tied in a knot and how he wants to kiss Wonwoo again.

 Then he steps out and Wonwoo’s in his bed and looking normal and handsome like he hadn’t just been making some strange boy in fishnets orgasm beneath his touch fifteen minutes ago. Mingyu tries not to take it personally. Wonwoo has done nothing but shown he’s a genuinely good person.

When he says Mingyu can sleep with him, it comes as a surprise. But Mingyu can’t help but smile at the gesture.

 “Can I ask you something?” Wonwoo asks after Mingyu’s settled beside him in bed. He looks so easily handsome, collected and smart in those glasses. Mingyu wants to reach out and kiss his nose but doesn’t move.

“Of course.”

“This is a bit unconventional and doesn’t feel any pressure to say yes, but uh, would you want to go to my Christmas party with me? The one my company hosts? It’s this coming weekend.”

The proposal surprises Mingyu, catches him completely off guard. He didn’t think that Wonwoo wanted him, not really. Not after tonight at least. So, he can’t help but grin when he says, “Yeah, sure. I mean, if you want me to.”

Mingyu falls asleep thinking about what exactly all this means. He isn’t sure, but he’s decided that Wonwoo’s a good person. He cares about people. And Mingyu can’t help but want Wonwoo to care about him, too.

❄ ❄ ❄

Minghao is skeptical.

He doesn’t seem to understand how this businessman didn’t want Mingyu to dance and strip for him, but then was okay with jerking him off and staying over in his bed. He also doesn’t know why he’s invited Mingyu to his company’s Christmas party.

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Minghao asks from Mingyu’s bed. He’s not helping pick out an outfit this time, not wanting to encourage the whole affair. “I mean, why you? I thought you weren’t supposed to have contact with clients outside of work. And why are you so into him, anyway?”

“He’s different,” Mingyu says, knowing it’s a weak argument. “he’s young and good-looking, sure. But he’s incredibly kind, thoughtful.”

“Yeah, so thoughtful, giving you a handjob.” Minghao shoots back, rolling his eyes. "Don't let him confuse you with a prostitute." 

“Shut up. Look, I don’t know Hao. I just…really like him. It doesn’t make sense, but I want to at least go to his one party. See what he’s really like.” Mingyu sighs, giving up on picking out an outfit and pulling out a suitcase to fill to bring options to Wonwoo’s apartment. He’ll change there for the party.

Minghao gets up, shaking his head. “Whatever. He better be fucking loaded then.”

“That’s not the point!” Mingyu says, frustrated. He knows his best friend is just trying to think about what’s best for him, but Minghao doesn’t understand because Mingyu doesn’t understand himself. “He’s just…really special.”

Later, when Wonwoo hands him an obnoxious Christmas sweater to wear, Mingyu can’t help but laugh. The worries about his outfit are so easily forgotten, and he grins the whole night standing next to Wonwoo in their matching sweaters. He still nervous, trying to make good impressions on everyone he meets, giving his best smiles and bows. He realizes that Wonwoo is indeed, a very important person. His beliefs about Wonwoo being a very kind, a very generous person is confirmed as well.

The older man looks so incredibly handsome and suave. He's confident in himself, knows himself and carries himself in a way that can't help but make you want to like him, fall for him. Everyone in the company likes him, that much is clear to Mingyu. Some of the employees stare at him, some giggle. Some offer advice, some warn him that if he doesn't treat Wonwoo right he'll have hell to pay. They care about Wonwoo because Wonwoo cares about them.

By the end of the night, after he’s met and thanked Wonwoo’s ridiculous best friend Soonyoung, he finds himself looking around the fancy room for mistletoe. He realizes now that Wonwoo might just actually genuinely like him after all, and wants to actually date him, take things a bit slow. Well, a bit slower. It's still confusing, their entire situation is unconventional. 

Mingyu spends the better part of an hour trying to drag Wonwoo there, to create the opportunity to press their lips together again. It's been in the back of his mind this entire time, and the call is growing incessant as the hour progresses. Wonwoo looks to damn fine in his silly Christmas sweater and his wavy hair that he let Mingyu do. He looks effortlessly handsome, and so, _so_ kissable. 

“Merry Christmas,” Wonwoo says finally when they're alone at the edge of the room, pulling him closer. He’s a bit drunk and incredibly smiley, “you really are the best gift I’ve ever gotten I think.”

Mingyu blushes deeply, smiling right back at him. “Really? Because I think you’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten, too.” He pauses, glancing up like he hadn't planned this. “ _Mistletoe_.”

❄ ❄ ❄

Their first date turns out to be on New Year's Eve, with Mingyu dragging Wonwoo to one of his friend’s extravagant house parties. He can tell Wonwoo isn’t used to this sort of thing, but he still laughs and gets along well enough with friends Mingyu introduces him to. By midnight, Wonwoo has him pressed up against a wall and his lips against Mingyu’s throat, whispering how young he makes him feel.

By spring he’s properly met and befriended Soonyoung. Mingyu likes the way he’s so open, always ready to laugh and make you laugh too. He finds that’s Soonyoung brings the best out in Wonwoo, and he enjoys it when he tags along when they go out. He also likes it Soonyoung shares little bits about Wonwoo, things that would’ve taken ages for Mingyu to learn. He likes Soonyoung because he does nothing but makes Mingyu fall more in love with Wonwoo. Minghao also comes around to Wonwoo, liking how the other man isn’t afraid to join in when it comes to teasing Mingyu, much to his annoyance.

In the summer Mingyu moves in with Wonwoo. He’s graduated now, has a proper job in one of the fancy restaurants downtown. It’s high pressure, high reward, and he finds himself coming home exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. But coming home is easier when it’s into Wonwoo’s arms, his soft words, his stupid smile where his nose crunches up. They take a trip to the beach and the hot summer sun does nothing but encourages Mingyu to pick up Wonwoo from his position, reading on the sand, and throw him into the cold ocean water. Wonwoo curses him out but then laughs heartily, pulling Mingyu down into the water with him in a kiss.

When it’s starts getting cold again, Mingyu just finds it as an excuse to spend more time wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He has to keep Wonwoo warm after all, it’s his duty. They've grown so comfortable by now with each other, learned one another's rhythms, know how to make the other fall apart. It's good, it's everything Mingyu could want. They adopt a kitten, too. Well, Mingyu gets home from work one day to find a small black kitten following Wonwoo around the kitchen and his boyfriend smiling sheepishly. He confesses he found the kitten in an alleyway walking home, and well, Mingyu doesn’t think he could say no to keeping her, even if he wanted to.

When the end of the year holidays rolls around again, he finds himself considering how much his life has changed. How he’s somehow grown up in all sorts of ways, how he’s found, love. Things he thought were impossible a year ago. Now he wears his clothes like his silk shorts and fur coats for Wonwoo at home, but his boyfriend encourages him to wear them out too. Well, maybe not the shorts, but other things. He wants Mingyu to feel happy, learn to confidence in being himself. Loving Wonwoo teaches him to love himself, and again and again, he finds himself thinking about how Wonwoo really turned out to be the best gift in his life. The gift that keeps on giving.

It’s only a few days before Christmas when they’re lying in bed and Wonwoo brings up adopting a child.

“I know you’re still so young, but like, in the future…” he pauses, smiling nervously at Mingyu. “I want a family. I want us to have a family.”

Mingyu can’t help but think about how much Wonwoo’s changed too.

“I want that, too,” he answers, leaning over and kissing him. Because he does. He wants all of that and _more_ , as long as it's with Wonwoo.

When Mingyu is so certain he’s gotten the best Christmas gift, a puppy he and Soonyoung picked out at the shelter, Wonwoo bests him. And Mingyu can’t be mad. Not when Wonwoo’s down on one knee and holding out a ring, asking to marry him.

And Mingyu can’t help but feel so stupidly happy and grateful, for the gift of Wonwoo in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
